


My rose-colored boy

by nveld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Isak has a fear of moths, M/M, Roommates, this is my first fic pls don't judge me, vague description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nveld/pseuds/nveld
Summary: The thing is, Isak thinks insects in general are quite interesting. He even finds some quite pretty to look at.Except for moths. They’re useless, scary and they look like Satan's descendants.For as long as he can remember, he’s been terrified of them. Whenever he saw one, he made someone else catch it.or,Isak is terrified of moths and makes his roommate (and crush) Even catch one hiding in his room, but not before they both make a confession.





	My rose-colored boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first ever fic so any feedback is very much appreciated <33

The thing is, Isak thinks insects in general are quite interesting. He even finds some quite pretty to look at.

 

Except for moths. They’re useless, scary and they look like Satan's descendants.

 

For as long as he can remember, he’s been terrified of them. Whenever he saw one, he made someone else catch it.

 

_“Are you kidding me Isak?” Eskild exclaimed. “They’re just like butterflies, they can’t hurt you.”_

_“I don’t care Eskild! Just make it go away, kill it, for all I care.”_

_“Kill it? Jesus Isak, it’s just a moth, I’m not going to kill it.”_

_“Whatever, I’m going to Jonas’, text me when you’re done.”_

_“Baby gay, I love you, but you need help. Serious help.”_

_“Fuck off Eskild.”_

__

But now Isak had a serious problem. He takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door to his bedroom. Carefully, he steps inside and looks around. Nothing. That’s quite suspicious. He takes another step forward and closes his door behind him. He takes a step back and that’s when he sees it. Right on his door. Shit. He’s trapped.

 

He feels the panic rushing through his body. He’s going to be okay, everything will be okay. Maybe if he keeps telling himself that, he’ll start to believe it.

The moth starts crawling further up his door.

 

 _Fuck_  that, he’s not going to be okay.

 

Without taking his eyes off the creature, he takes his phone out of his pocket. Thank fuck he always brings his phone with him wherever he goes.

 

Without thinking, he looks up his roommate’s name in his contact list and clicks on the dial button.

 

_Oh no. Oh no no no no no._

 

He swears and tries to end the call but of course, the heavens decide to play a joke on him and his phone freezes but keeps calling.

 

He knew he should've gotten a new phone. Maybe that one kid who always looks like he's mentally undressing Isak, Julian Dahl or something, can lend him some money.

Julian is apparently rich as fuck and never misses an opportunity to act like a human ATM. 

 

This is a problem. A big problem. The thing is, no one except for his old roommate, Eskild, and his parents know about his phobia.

 

In theory, his new roommate knowing about his phobia isn’t that bad, but the problem is that his roommate also happens to be his crush. So there’s that. Isak can name a thousand things he'd rather do than panicking over a bug in front of his crush.

 

God knows Isak really tried everything to get over it, he tried to ignore him, but that was easier being said than done, he tried to find something that’s unattractive about him, but that was also impossible, as his face looks like it was carved by angels.

 

Even his name, _Even_ , is pretty.

 

Another problem is that sometimes, it almost feels like Even is flirting with him. When they make eye contact for a few seconds too long, or when Even touches him a little too much, or when he makes flirty jokes, Isak gets his hopes up again.

 

But it always comes crashing down when he’s reminded of the fact that Even already has a girlfriend.

 

Having a crush on your roommate is not the worst thing in the world. Having a crush on your roommate who is spending the day at his _girlfriend’s_  house, which means that he’s probably straight, however, comes very close.

 

“Hi, this is Even,” the voice on the other end on the line answers.

“Oh, uh, hi, it’s Isak,” he manages to choke out. _Good job, you wimp_ _ _.__

“Oh hey Isak, what’s up?”

 

Isak is about to come up with a vague excuse when the monstrosity suddenly spreads its wings and start to frantically fly around.

He yelps and drops the phone.

 

“Isak? Isak, are you okay? Fuck, I’m coming home, can you hear me?”

 

He contemplates picking up his phone and telling Even that he’s okay, and that there’s no need to come home, but before he can even reach down, he sees the moth centimeters from his face.

 

_Fuck it._

He sprints out of the room so fast, Usain Bolt would be jealous.

 

He slams the door shut and slides down against the wall. His heart is racing so fast, he can hear his heartbeat in his ear. He can hear his breath coming out in whines and when he touches his cheek, he can feel that he’s crying. Shit. He can’t have a panic attack, not here, not now, when Even is about to come home.

 

As if he can read Isak’s thoughts, he vaguely hears the front door slam shut, and he thinks he can hear Even calling his name, but it could also be his imagination.

 

A few seconds later, a pair of warm and long arms are wrapped around him.

 

“Hey Isak, it’s okay, I’m here. Take deep breaths with me, okay? In and out, in and out.”

 

After what feels like an eternity, Isak’s breaths start to come out steady.

 

Even slowly removes his arms and asks “Are you ready to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Isak sighs deeply and tries to look anywhere but at his roommate. Even notices and cups his cheeks in both of his hands, forcing Isak to look at him.

 

“Whatever it is, I won’t judge you. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Isak bites the inside of his cheek nervously. “You have to promise not to make fun of me,” he says.

 

Even gives him a soft smile. “I would never do that, if it makes you this upset,” Even drops his hands, and moves to sit with his back against the other wall.

 

Isak fidgets with his hands in his lap. “There’s- There’s a moth in my room.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I just- I  _hate_ moths.”

 

“Do you... Have a phobia of moths?”

 

Isak nods and feels a blush spreading on his cheeks.

 

“Isak, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has fears. I mean, I’m absolutely terrified of ducks.”

 

“Wait, ducks?”, Isak grins.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, those little fuckers are full of secrets,” Even replies, smirking.

 

“They’re _ducks_ , Even, how many secrets can they have?”, Isak laughs.

 

“I don’t know! I just don’t trust them. Next time I drag you to the park to film something for an assignment I guess you’ll just have to hold my hand whenever I see a duck,” Even grins, and winks at him.

 

Isak laughs nervously and looks down at his hands.

 

_Again with the flirting._

 

“But, thanks, I guess, for you know, calming me down and stuff, even though you were at your girlfriend’s house,” he says.

“ _Ex_ -girlfriend, actually,” Even smiles.

 

_Uhm. What._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I broke up with her,” Even shrugs.

 

“But why?”

 

Even suddenly looks nervous, and purses his lips slightly before saying “I like someone else.”

 

_Oh._

__

“Oh. Well, I hope you’ll work it out with them.”

 

Even grins. “I hope so too.”

 

Isak takes a deep breath. “But, who is it then? The girl you like, I mean.”

 

Even gives him a confused smile and raises an eyebrow. “Really, Isak?”

 

Isak feels his heartbeat speeding up. “What?”

 

“Oh come on Isak! In the 2 months that we’ve been living together I’ve been flirting you non-stop, I thought you had noticed already?”

 

_What. The. Fuck._

__

“You’ve been flirting with me?”, Isak asks, astonished.

 

Isak can almost hear Jonas, his best friend, laughing and saying “Duuuuude...”.

 

Even breathes out a laugh. “Yes, I have. I really, really like you.”

 

"But, aren't you straight? You have- I mean, had a girlfriend?"

 

"I'm pansexual, which means that I like anyone, regardless of what they identify as. Why would I be pining after you for so long if I were straight?"

 

Isak looks up, letting out a relieved laugh. “I thought it was just me.”

 

Even grins and shakes his head while cupping Isak cheeks again, slowly leaning in, making sure Isak can still move away.

 

For a second, Isak is too shocked to do anything, but when he meets Even’s gaze, he grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in, lips clashing against each other.

 

It is certainly not the best kiss he’s ever had, but it’s with Even, and that makes it perfect.

 

When they pull away, foreheads resting against each other, Even smirks. “If I catch that moth in your room, will you go on a date with me?”

 

“As if I could ever say no to that offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is crappioli i'm so sorry lmaO i'm cringing at myself


End file.
